B o o m L o v e
by Mrs. Io
Summary: One Shots con temas y situaciones diferentes ¿Cuales podrían ser? /Sonamy Boom/ Imagen: Un-Genesis


**Ya ni recordaba que tenía una cuenta e.e asdkladksl(?**

 **Okay, Últimamente he estado… ¡Seca! en inspiración y lo único que me da animo es dibujar :'v pero con el estreno de Sonic Boom me han venido unas cuantas ideas. Así que decidí hacer varios One- Shots Sonamy sobre ese universo ¿les gusta la idea?**

 **Me dejo de tanto blablabla y aquí está el primer One-Shot.**

* * *

"¡No es lo que parece!"

.

.

.

—¡Achú!— un violento estornudo hizo que el erizo azul hundiera la cara en un pañuelo limpio para después tirarlo en una montaña de otros más usados _. "maldita tormenta"_ mascullo entre dientes recostándose en su hamaca.

—Sonic, eso te pasa por no hacerme caso y no regresar cuando te lo dije— regañó con una actitud maternal una eriza rosada a la cual la frase _"te lo dije"_ le daba un cierto buen sabor de boca y sonrió mentalmente.

Sonic había ido a recorrer la isla en uno de sus ejercicios matutinos, pero eligió un pésimo día...una fuerte tormenta estaba presente desde la mañana y ella le advirtió que era mejor que no saliera si no quería llegar empapado ¿Que hizo él? simplemente ignoro su advertencia asegurándole que una lluvia insignificante no podría contra el gran Sonic The Hedgehog.

—Ya lo sé Amy, tenías razón— habló desganado viendo con desagrado los medicamentos que le mando la doctora Ginger, el sabor de esa medicina era peor que la comida rara de Sticks, así que tenía que evitar tomarla, cueste lo que le cueste. Trato de levantarse e ir a otro lado, lejos de esa apestosa medicina. Pero Amy al darse cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer, rápidamente lo tomo de su bufanda tirando de él de nuevo hacia la hamaca.

—Ni lo pienses, Ginger me dejo a cargo de ti y no pienso dejar que me regañe por tu culpa— Amy sentenció poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas, no era la primera ni última vez que pasaban por esta situación.

—¡Oh vamos Ames! sabes muy bien que odio el sabor de esa cosa— apuntó hacia la charola con jarabes varios y de más cosas que ni quería saber que eran —¡No me puedes obligar!— exclamó el erizo en un fingido tono de berrinche, tal vez eso funcionaria con ella.

— Eso no funcionara conmigo.

 _"¡Rayos! piensa otra cosa_ " ´trato de idear algo rápidamente —¿Y si devuelvo todos tus libros de la biblioteca durante toda la semana?.

—Nope.

—¿¡Durante un mes!?— última oferta que paso por su mente.

—¡No! ya no te confiare mis libros desde la última vez— le recordó aquella vez en la que por culpa de él, casi la multan por retraso.

—Touché— Sonic descarto todas las posibilidades de chantajearla y volvió a estornudar fuertemente.

—Iré por algo para que te puedas tomar el primer jarabe— Amy le miro sonriente, como si hubiera ganado una batalla o algo así, se dio media vuelta para salir de la choza, pero escucho que el suelo de madera sonó por un salto que obviamente no fue de ella, rápido volteo hacia la hamaca y sintió a Sonic correr justo junto a ella, era más que obvio el hecho de que jamás lo podría alcanzar, todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta e hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente...tomo su martillo y lo lanzo lo más lejos que pudo. —¡Ouch!— escucho ese quejido algo cerca, corrió fuera de la choza y justo frente a la playa encontró a su martillo y junto a el, a Sonic quien parecía no haber visto venir aquel martillo y este le dio justo en la nuca, Amy trato de contener la risa, pero… en eso si fallo.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **.**

—¿¡Te das cuenta de cuanto duele esa cosa tuya!?— se quejó Sonic frotando su cabeza con unos vendajes en ella—Ahora además de estar enfermo, casi me rompes el cráneo— regañó el erizo exagerando y causando otra risa en Amy —¡Y encima te ríes!— reprochó haciéndose el ofendido.

—¡Es que te vez tan gracioso con más vendas como si ya no tuvieras suficientes!- Amy trato de hablar entre risas contenidas —Además tu voz suena aún más graciosa cuando estas enfermo— la eriza no pudo contenerse e incluso ya de tanto reír, una lagrimita escapaba por su ojo. Sonic simplemente se cruzó de brazos irritado, normalmente él era quien gastaba bromas pesadas, no ella...pero tal vez dos puedan jugar el mismo juego.

—¡Ven aquí!— Sonic se levantó tirando de ella hacia él cortando su risa previa —Te estornudo encima y veras quien habla gracioso— le hablo retadoramente y Amy solo dio un pequeño gritito.

—¡No, Que asco!— la eriza trato de zafarse del agarre de Sonic. Intento pisar uno de sus pies, él se dio cuenta de lo que Amy trataba de hacer y quito rápidamente su pie provocando que ella resbalara, pero tiro de la bufanda de Sonic y ambos cayeron al suelo...él sobre ella.

—¡Quítate de encima!— Amy forcejeo contra él, lo cual era inútil ya que aunque Sonic este enfermo, sigue teniendo algo más de fuerza que ella.

—¡No sin antes hacer que te enfermes para que tú te tomes esas asquerosas medicinas!— Sonic también forcejeo contra los pequeños manotazos que Amy lanzaba contra su pecho, así que tomo ambas muñecas en su mano y así el teniendo total control sobre ella. Acerco su rostro al de Amy e hizo expresiones como si fuera a estornudar, la eriza solo movía su rostro hacia los lados intentando evitar cualquier contacto con Sonic.

—¡Agggh! ¡Está bien!, tu ganas... no te tomaras lo que te mando la doctora— Amy se dio por vencida al ya cansarse del forcejo con el erizo, este solo sonrió en victoria aflojando su agarre en las muñecas de ella.

 _"siempre gano"_ pensó sonriente y orgulloso.

—En realidad no es como si fuera a estornudarte encima, solo sé que no soportas la idea— ahora era su turno de burlarse al ver la cara de enojo en Amy, que en cierta forma se veía adorable, elimino rápidamente esa idea fugaz que le vino a la mente.

—¡Quítate!, ¡me retracto de lo que dije!—se quejó molesta

—Pero Ames, creí que eras una chica de palabra.

—¡No contigo!

—Nope, un trato es un trato.

—¡No hay ningún trato!

—claro que...

.

.

.

—¡Hola chicos!— Saludo Tails quien venía con Knuckles y Sticks llevando unas cuantas bolsas con cosas para el "pobre enfermo" —Te trajimos esto, Son...— callo en seco al ver la escena frente a sus ojos.

—¡No es lo que parece!— gritaron ambos con desesperación al notar la cara del pequeño zorro.

—N-nosotros estábamos...— Amy fue interrumpida.

—Se supone que Sonic enfermo ¿¡Que hace entrenando luchas con Amy!?— Knuckles exclamó confundido.

—¡Es un milagro!— grito Sticks tirando todas las bolsas que cargaba. —Les dije que la bruja de la isla curaría a Sonic- aseguro con orgullo refiriéndose a la doctora Ginger -Iré con ella para que aleje a las abejas rabiosas que me persiguen— la tejón salió corriendo.

—Ay no...¡Sticks espera!— grito Tails corriendo tras ella, ya que sabía los posibles problemas que Sticks causaría en el pueblo.

—Yo también quiero que me cure— Knuckles se apresuró al salir para alcanzar a Tails —¡Adiós dolor de espalda!.

Mientras, Sonic y Amy solo se quedaron mirando en dirección a donde sus amigos salieron corriendo junto al desastre de bolsas tiradas. Regresaron su atención a la situación en la que ambos se encontraban, un feroz sonrojo se apodero de ambos al precaptarse de la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban...él seguía sobre ella; él rápidamente se levantó y volvió a su hamaca en menos de un segundo, lo mismo paso con Amy quien se levantó del suelo sacudiendo su falda y su cabello.

—T-tengo que ir a buscar a los chicos— Amy dijo nerviosamente y Sonic solo asintió rápidamente —C-cuando regrese quiero ver que ya te tomaste eso— apunto con autoridad hacia la charola de medicinas, aparentado haber recuperado el mandato y solo se ganó una sonrisa de Sonic, una que le daba a entender un _"sabes que no lo haré"_ , ella rio para sus adentros y salió rápidamente de la choza.

Sonic solo se quedó relajandose en su cómoda hamaca aunque estornudando de vez en cuando, pero ni loco le haria caso a Amy, ya que...es divertido verla molesta.

* * *

 **Lo sé, fue algo cortito ¡pero pues oigan! es un one-shot XD y este es el primero de varios (algunos más largos u otros más cortos). Por cierto, la Doctora Ginger es un personaje del juego de Sonic Boom, si lo jugaron me entenderán y el por que del "Ames" es el apodo que Sonic le tiene a Amy en la serie~**

 **Espero que les haya gustado ¿Quieren más? pues denme amor en los reviews(? Okay no, pero me gustaría saber sus opiniones para poder continuar.**

 **Bueno, hasta la próxima actualización**


End file.
